Sink or Swim
by Fimberry
Summary: Inconsecutive orders of how the manga should have gone. AU-ish! IkkixKazu, slash, ratings will vary
1. The First

**Sink or Swim**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I don't own Air Gear.

**AN**: Awesome. I've been meaning to write an Air Gear fanfic for IkkixKazu pairing for some time now (cause reading the manga dissatisfies me). Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Ringo. She's the coolest female character in my book. I just have this raging fan-girl inside me that doesn't agree with IkkixRingo (even though we all know this would happen eventually).

The thing about chapters 327-329 is that I switched the order of events up a bit. Kururu confesses to Ikki that he is her rival and respects him (nothing is said to Ringo about following her heart - cause Ikki never suggested Ringo as a tuner). Kururu can't tune, someone needs to step in. Hako volunteers, Ringo stops her. Yadayada.

Also, please review!

**RATED**: T

_**WARNINGS AHOY**_: yaoi, boyxboy, or homosexuals, teenage cursing, varying ratings, bad grammar, etc.

***EDITED** - 03/29/12

* * *

><p><strong>1. The First – Chapter 327-329<strong>

"Let Ikki choose his turner." Kururu said, through soft hums of melody.

"Might I suggest that person be the one who is closest to you?"

Her gentle voice trailed through the room, causing everyone to fall deathly silence. Several of the other girls stared at her in shock, while others recognized this new proposal.

Before, there are had been an argument to determine who would be tuning Ikki's AT. A girl, Nana, had offered. But then Hako stepped into the scene, proud and demanding.

One could have guessed that the gods had given her grace, from the way she eagerly undressed.

Several of the other tuners refused her volunteer, but she didn't waver. It was when Ringo blocked her way, her efforts had been thwarted.

Thankfully, Kururu's came with right suggestion to break off the tension.

(Or there would have been a nasty "bloodbath"—as described by President John Omaha)

All eyes turned to Ikki.

_The person who is closest to me, huh?_

He didn't really notice the amount of weight the word holds.

All he could do was close his eyes and trace through the many faces of people he's met. There were enemies, rivals, friends, and family. He scanned through them like a list, scrutinizing his vision as if hoping for some sign. Hoping that just by looking, he would know.

And it worked.

He slowly opened his eyes once more, and felt the corner of his lips rise.

Curiosities now build to its fullest peek as everyone leaned in to hear his final decision.

He palmed the back of his neck with one hand. It was a nervous gesture, but anyone who knew Ikki well enough would know that Ikki doesn't get nervous. No, he gets excited.

But he didn't say a word. He just started walking.

He silently made his way towards a medic-girl, face flushed with eyes widened considerably.

She was not the only one who was caught off guard.

"What the hell?" Hako snapped. "Do you even know her _name_?"

Ringo was just as shocked (though not as frustrated), but it subsided immediately upon a second examination.

Ikki wasn't heading towards that girl.

It's _Kazu_.

He came to the side of the boy sprawled on the stretcher, his face made visible to his surrounding audiences. He bent down and held his position so he was several inches from setting on the ground. His eyes never left the unconscious form; _nothing_ in this world could take his attention away.

Ikki then used one arm, the one closest to Kazu's shoulders, to angle the blond's form at 150 degrees. His arms stayed there; rather he had no intention of leaving.

And what came next was the award-winning astonishment of the year.

The Storm King lent down and lightly kissed the Flame King.

…

As if the room couldn't get any quieter.

Approximately after, Kazu's face grew dangerously red.

"Ah, so you were faking."

But all Ikki could catch from the stammering of incoherent response was: "We—_fuck_—"

"Love to," Ikki said with a devilish grin. "Not now. So you'll just have jack-off until I get back."

"_Don't_—"

Looks like his attempt at brightening the mood failed.

Ikki knew that he didn't have a lot of time to spare, and neither did Kazu. The boy could barely keep his eyes open.

"Tune with Ringo." Kazu was serious, yet his eyes said something else.

It was from the sound her name that snapped Ringo out of her daze. She blinked, attempting to hold back the tears she knew would one day inevitably come.

Granted, she never expected it would end up like this.

Ikki didn't even hesitate to answer. "I know… Kazu—"

"Shuddup," he replied back with a smile of his own. "You made that clear, idiot."

And while watching their exchange she suddenly understood what was going on. She was selected as the replacement tuner.

Meaning, she came second to Kazu.

Reality whip-lashed her, telling her that now was not the time to pay notice to her weeping chest.

She had an older sister and an unborn niece/nephew that needed to be saved. There was a foolish man attempting to tame the entire world that needed to be defeated. His other sisters and teammates are currently fending off against the nearly indestructible duo…

And all she could think about was being less important.

And the fact that she couldn't even bring herself to hate him. Either of them.

Somehow, in the midst of being heartbroken, she felt relieved. Now that she knew for sure that he would never return her feelings, her love could now ease into a platonic state.

Now she must remind herself of her obligations.

"We must begin."

Nobody knew nor mentioned who spoke, but it was like a nullifier that broke their trance. All hands were clambering at gadgets and gears, all in hurry at the time lost.

Kazu passed out, for sure this time, and was taken out from the area. He hadn't yet received the full medical attention that he needed.

Ikki watched helplessly as they departed.

Meanwhile, girls were ordering instructions left and right. Nobody had any time to adjust, so they settled for distractions. Before they knew it, Ikki and Ringo were standing naked at the platform.

He held her close, one hand pressed against the small of her back.

Then a thought, one that she had never known could have ever existed, crossed her mind: it's awkward. It came as a surprise, since she had originally fancied this in her dreams.

Now it just…

"Ringo." She looked up, realizing that she had avoided eye-contact with him.

She then took a couple seconds to find a steady tone. "Yeah?"

The Crow stared back at her for a moment, as if contemplating his next words. But Ikki rarely contemplated which made her a little nervous.

"You are the first girl I ever met." Both the honesty and randomness in his words threw her off guard. He continued, "You were also my first friend. You introduced me to ATs, helped me expand my wings, guide me, support me, kiss me—" she blushed at that particular mentioning (even if it was platonic at the time), "—you were my first for all of those."

And for the first time he affectionately ruffled her hair, though not to the point of unraveling her pigtails. "So don't go thinking for one second that you're not important to me."

Ringo committed those words to memory.

Leave it Ikki to read her like a book.

She wanted to confess, to get it out of the way. But then she realized… she already had. He knew. And he had declined.

That was that.

"Thanks, Ikki. You're important to me too."


	2. Unsaid

**Sink or Swim**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Remember the chapter when Ikki and Kazu fought each other (with naked men and women all around)? Remember the aftermath? This was I how pictured it. ;D Note that the wrap up was short, just like the final page of that chapter (you're watching the scene from afar, kind of deal). Alas, this chapter turned out short.

Also, I might plan on writing an IxK multi-chapter story if there is anyone interested. OTL Can't be helped, I'm addicted to this pairing!

Oh, and thanks to everyone who has alert and favorited this story. XD And to **PheonixShadow** who has kindly reviewed!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Unsaid – Chapter 204<strong>

The night sky never looked so at peace.

In the distance from the shimmering city lights, a camp was set. A campfire accompanied it. Its light revealed two teenage boys who really shouldn't be out this late.

"Ikki…" started Kazu, breaking the night silence. "Are these sticks enough?"

He was cradling several pieces of wood materials in his arms. His clothes were in complete state of disarray, yet he wore a proud smile on his face. Like the simple idea of gathering wood was making him giddy. And that idea alone made Ikki somewhat suspicious.

This was supposed to be punishment for calling him, the Great Ikki, bor—_that accursed word!_ There shouldn't be a single trace of joy on that boys face…

Oh well. He'll get back at him using other methods.

"So now you're staying at a place like this?"

After finally snapping out of his reverie, Ikki answered, "It's not bad… Rain is how I shower and the wind is my air condition."

To anybody else besides Kazu, it almost sounded like he was sulking.

But he wasn't. He was just putting up a show.

He soon spotted a flash of green crawling on the ground. From up high, he saw a creature that had accustomed itself to the safety life under the shadows. Such creature came with great potential; it could go far and beyond should it choose to be.

This creature represented what Mikura Kazuma used to be.

"Wow, I spotted a grasshopper… _predation_!"

In fact, it reminded him of Kazu so much that decided to jab at it with his poking stick. Ikki then proceeded to roast the most-certainly-dead creature onto a frying pan.

(In the background, Kazu questioned Ikki's nature survive methods.)

They fell into a comfortable silence.

Eventually that didn't last long. Ikki started talking about Spitfire and what he wanted to leave behind. He talked about how Kazu was growing (cryptically, since Ikki was not one for compliments).

He talked about Kazu's shoes, the one that he threw away because he didn't want to play the villain, yet ironically became one in the end.

Kazu talked about how he was glad that he took ATs. How he wanted to win against Ikki.

And somehow, with his back turned towards the blond, Ikki had this distinct feeling that there was something more that needed to be said. As if he was supposed to read between the lines.

Ikki tilted his head a bit forward, his hair shadowing over his eyes. He didn't want Kazu to the appreciative smile that had formed.

In the distance, the bell of a tower chimes.

It signaled the tournament that would change the world's future… their future.

By that Ikki discovered that there was something that needed to be dealt with, something crucial. Yet it was something that could not be said in words.

As silence fell on the area once again, both boys contemplated on different thoughts.

However, silence never stood a chance against Minami Itsuki.

With a mock authority tone he said, "Kazu, you are to stay here for the night as punishment for calling me the taboo word."

Kazu took a moment to absorb that random declaration. Wasn't helping Ikki set up camp (even though it wasn't much) his punishment?

As he inspected the field (ignoring the burnt grasshopper Ikki was offering him as dinner), he realized that camp supplies only provided for one person.

"Where do I sleep?"

"You're sleeping with me."

There was something about the way Ikki was staring at him that made Kazu extremely cautious. And then the implications hit him like bulldozer.

Kazu swore as his face started to heat up.

"_That's_ punishment?"

This earned him a sly grin from Ikki.

Nothing else needed to be said.


End file.
